


Rain

by Silence_burns



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mando is tired, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: A rainy day with Mando and his frog.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Rain

The rain was pouring with enough intensity to make you wonder if you deserved it. Or maybe Mando did. The man was up to no good lately, so maybe he crossed a line with some rainy creature that now exacted its revenge. 

Even the tea brewing in your cup did little to warm up your hand around it, let alone make the wait bearable. At best, if you made sure not to breathe, it tasted like mud. If you did, it was even worse.

“I really hate you,” you said. The rain kept on hitting the thin fabric over your head. 

“…can’t really blame you." 

Mando sighed, but the sound was muffled by the helmet he insisted on wearing and the constant drizzle of rain. The shallow crack in the grey rocks behind your back allowed very little freedom of movement, so you were stuck sitting shoulder to shoulder, with the dying embers of a tiny fire warming you. 

The fabric you used to hide from the rain was doing its job so far, but there was a part of you wishing it could be used as a blanket. The temperature dropped with each passing hour and showed no sign of getting better. 

It was a little bit disconcerting, because you were supposed to reach a village by then, where Mando apparently had some business to do. It must be a pleasant place, where people can stay safe in their houses, eat some fresh food, and generally avoid the treacherous mud and the squiggly worms that swam through it whenever it rained hard enough. 

Of course it had to rain halfway through, where you were basically stranded between Mando’s ship and the village, with no way of reaching either of them in time. 

What a lovely day it was. 

"I hate your shortcuts,” you said. You pulled your knees closer to your chest. 

“The road used to look different. The trees changed the path." 

"Of course. And no maps showed that?" 

There was silence from Mando’s side. 

For a moment, you just sat in your tiny corner of dryness, enjoying the rocks that piled high enough to secure you space free from the mud. That was one of the very few things you were grateful for at that moment. Of course, not everyone shared your happiness. 

You elbowed Mando to the side. "Your frog’s at it again." 

There was another sigh coming from under his helmet. At that point, you weren’t even sure if it wasn’t just his breathing. 

"It’s not a frog. It eats frogs." 

"You’re having a cannibal sleep right next to me?" 

"It’s not a cannibal, because it’s not a frog. It’s just… hungry." 

The two of you watched the tiny, green bastard of a child wiggle its way through the greyish mud, chirping excitedly. It didn’t care much for thick, white worms flashing here and there in the disgusting, living soup that devoured the earth. The worms didn’t care much for it either, which was as much of a relief, as a concern. 

"I’m telling you it ate one,” you whispered, not tearing your eyes off the green creature. “Back when you were making the fire." 

"Then apparently it must be foul of taste, or the child would eat handfuls of them." 

"Ew! What are you teaching it?!" 

"Just let it have fun. It’ll come back when it’s tired,” Mando shrugged. The child’s garment was laying next to the fire, drying off. Mando gave up trying to force the child to stay up there with you after it sneaked out for the third time to wiggle through the mud. 

You patted his arm. “You’re doing okay, Mando. I guess green kids are just like that." 

"What do you know about children?" 

"That the green ones have weird taste." 

You leaned into Mando, savoring every bit of warmth you could. It had already been hours, and past the point where either of you cared about facades. 

Mando wrapped his arm around you, hesitantly. You sat there, watching the child put mud in its ears, thankfully without any worms sticking out of it. The day was not so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! Please say something if you did, I love to read comments :P  
> You can find me on AO3 or on silence-burns.tumblr.com if you want to say hi!


End file.
